Talk:Hawkwing
Hawkwing This is Hawkwing (Revealed in Hawkwing's Journey).Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 03:39, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes, however, no spoilers can be added until November 1st on the Wiki clock. Jaysnow (talk) 20:25, October 22, 2016 (UTC) It says his eyes are amber more than it says that they are yellow, so can I change that?--Briarsong (talk) 04:49, June 5, 2017 (UTC)Briarsong Where can you find this supposed "Wiki clock?" Glasses (talk) 03:22, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Google UTC time, or check the upper right corner on your screen. 03:26, I can't see it there Glasses (talk) 13:47, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Character info Hawkwing never died! The latest book, Shattered Sky Hawkwing was in it and he didn't die. Did somebody ruin the page or something?? Plus the other info about him says "none" or "unknown" Family Tree I wanted to edit his page so a family tree could be created for his page, but I don't know how to code in a family tree, and there is no template for his tree. Am I allowed to if I figure it out of is that a big no? --''Xaviapaw'' Let someone else take care of it who /knows/ how to. 03:46, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'll just leave it be then. --''Xaviapaw'' How cool would it be if Treepaw and Violetpaw were Hawkwing's kids and their unknown mother was Pebbleshine... :o Brambletail67 (talk) 03:48, November 3, 2016 (UTC)Brambletail That doesn't help give ideas about improving the article. This page is not for speculation. 03:50, November 3, 2016 (UTC) I just want to say, the character pixels for Hawkwing are wrong. I know, it's not exactly my place to point it out but I just felt it needed to be said. Hawkwing should be a lighter shade of gray. People creating the pixel arts should use the official art as a reference when making the pixel art. TheUndertaleTrashcan (talk) 06:11, December 9, 2016 (UTC) i just want to say you're the wrong one here considering we use the books lol and we're not uder any obligation to ref the official art. 06:15, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, TheUndertaleTrashcan, do you have a citation for what description he has on the cover of Hawkwing's Journey? Because to me, I don't think you can tell what description he has just from looking at that cover. We do not use covers to create our images. We use book citations; if he says he's dark gray, he's dark gray, simple as that. His images are fine and your comment is highly offensive. Hawkwing's Pelt Color Hello, Pugiepaw here. I want to talk about Hawkwing's pelt color, in the book it states that he is a dark gray tabby tom with Amber eyes, and on the wiki, it is shown with only dark gray. If there is any changes to be made that's fine, or I'm not reading it correctly. Pugiepaw Keep theYummy TACO!! 03:49, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Where's your cite calling him a tabby? It cannot be the cover of the book, by the way. Pugiepaw, maybe you misread the book allegiances, it does not state he was ever a tabby. The book cover is cannon but does not look like a tabby. The WavesAre a Step Of life,[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ZodiacMeow Life is a Step Of''' Death'''] 23:36, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Search Results Search Result I think the warrior ceremony is messed up, it shows things in a different order than it should be. Oakstar 20:05, April 24, 2017 (UTC) It is messed up. Glasses (talk) 03:25, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Pelt colors mistake? ---- Forgive me if I'm wrong, but on the cover of Hawkwing's journey. He is shown as Light grey tabbycat. But the wikia states, he is just a dark grey cat. Is this Artist's mistake that we need to add?